1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a transit system comprising an elevated track or monorail network over which personal or individualized traction vehicles are automatically guided between selected point-to-point travel destinations. The vehicles are traction motor driven and are aerodynamically contoured to provide lift to reduce road and other mechanical system friction and to reduce static loads on the track or rail network.
2. Background
The continued development of private automotive vehicles and surface roadway systems to accommodate them has reached the point of economic and social diminishing returns in the developed nations of the world. Proposals for the development of mass transit systems in undeveloped countries as well as in urban areas of developed countries have focused on the development of rail systems in which large vehicles or trains of vehicles are used to move large numbers of people. This concept is considerably less flexible or convenient than that which is provided by the use of the private automobile.
Certainly there are many problems associated with the further development of roadways and parking space as well as support systems for private automotive vehicles powered by fossil fuels. There has been a continuing need for a transportation system, particularly, in congested urban areas as well as on intercity routes which is less expensive to develop, install, use and maintain and which provides convenience for individual users approaching that of the personal automobile. Consideration for the effects on the environment also dictate the use of less fossil fuels and more use of electric power which can be provided by alternate energy sources. Moreover, there is currently a need for a new concept in a transportation network which will reduce the burden of maintaining and developing the existing transportation infrastructure. The present invention is directed to several improvements in a transportation system concept which offers many benefits of the freedom and convenience of private automotive vehicle transportation systems while alleviating many of the problems associated with the use of private automotive vehicles.